Airship Adventures
by Tairulz
Summary: Maka's father was cruel to her, and Black Star had left to join an airship, now she had no-one but herself, and her elite pilot's But what if a year after he left, the crew of the very Airship that Black Star joined turned up in her hometown during a piloting tournament, and just HAPPENED to need a pilot?
1. Six Years Ago

_**OMG yay! I didn't know how to start this for the longest time, but now i finally had some inspiration! :D**_

_**OH and also for those of you that have read "Airship Grigori" i swear i did NOT copy it. I loved that story and was epically inspired by it! :)**_

_**A big thank you to: **__**TheSilverbloodAlchemist **_

_**(Author of Airship Grigori)**_

_**For writing the story that inspired me to write this! :D**_

_**You will go down in history**_

_**And I'm VERY sorry to all those who like spirit, he's evil in this story. There will be a little bit of Spirit abusing Maka at the beginning, but its just one or two hits before he walks away.**_

_**I like the idea of Maka and Black Star being like brother and sister, so i will probably use that a lot. I will in this story.**_

_**And i think i should write in their ages, just so there's no confusion. I wrote Liz and Patty as TWINS, not just sisters.**_

_**MAKA = 16**_

_**SOUL = 18**_

_**BLACK STAR =18**_

_**TSUBAKI =17**_

_**LIZ = 17**_

_**PATTY = 17**_

_**KIDD = 18**_

_**So without further ado, Start the Fic! :D**_

_6 YEARS AGO_

A drunken man stumbled into his home, after spending his afternoon, and most of his money at a cabaret. (Chupa Cabra's)

The house itself was broken down, most of the windows were smashed, beer bottles and empty smoke packets littered the living room floor.

His cheeks as red as his hair from the alcohol **(It will seriously surprise me if you don't get who it is… =_= ) **he entered his house, and saw his only daughter sitting by the misused and mostly broken fireplace.

Her emerald green eyes sad and seeing nothing, Ash-blonde hair hanging in two limp pig-tails. Her hair had been in pig-tails ever since he had divorced her mother. Kami had left to travel the world, trusting spirit to at least give her a proper education.

He snorted. _This useless child deserves nothing. _He sneered at the little toy airship she had been attempting to draw in the ashes. Airships reminded him so much of Kami (who once piloted an airship herself), which just thinking about made him angry.

"Maka!" He barked, "_WHAT_ do you think your _doing_?" He watched in satisfaction as the Ten year-old hurriedly swiped her hand across the drawing, and started for her room.

**(Which about the size of a large broom closet, only big enough to fit a tiny bed and a few other small things. Just to get the point across Spirit's a shit father in this story.)**

He harshly yanked on one of her pigtails, making her cry out in pain.

"You want to be like your mother do you? Fly an airship? Well that dream is useless, and so are you." A kick to the ribs hit maka so painfully.

He let go and Maka fell a little _too _close to the small fire she had managed to make when he was out drinking. She screeched in pain and held her right eye, which now was closed, and had an angry red line running across it diagonally.

"Just remember you little brat, if you _ever _think about _actually_ piloting an airship, ill stop you." And with that threat, he disappeared into his room, most likely to pass out and have a hangover the next morning. Which she knew he would take it out on her.

She walked slowly to her room, and felt under her pillow for a secret mirror, which had been given to her from an old friend of her mothers: Doctor stein. **(I know its usually professor, but in this he's a Doctor)**

She put a fog on the surface, and scrawled in a name with one hand. Black Star. He answered within 5 seconds of her call.

"HELLO WHAT DOES MY LOYAL MINION NEED TO-"

Then he saw maka's face, and the tears streaming down her now one good eye.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED DID THAT LOSER FATHER OF YOURS HURT THE GREAT ME'S ADOPTIVE SISTER?! I WILL-"

"Black Star! Just take me to Doctor Steins _okay?_!"

He hung up his own mirror without another word. He couldn't _believe_ it! Of all the things spirit had done, this was the _worst! _How could someone even do that to their own _daughter?_

He swore that day, right than and there, that he would always protect Maka. He would forever prevent Spirit, and everyone else from hurting her any more. He would keep her safe.

When he arrived at the dump Maka called a home, she was already running down the very narrow footpath around the side of the house, and would have collapsed and passed out from the pain if Black Star hadn't caught her.

He rushed to her side quickly and hurridly picked her up bridal style **(This will be another SoulxMaka) **and carried her down the secret shortcut only known to the two of them. Stein had showed them this path incase anything like this happened.

Soon enough, they arrived at the stich-decorated lab that was the distinctive decorating style of Stein.

Black Star had all but smashed down the door, until, relatively quickly, a familiar grey-haired man wearing glasses and a stich-covered lab coat answered the door, and sighed in irritation.

"For gods sake if you've been in yet _another _fight i-" Then Stein's gaze found Maka, no longer awake, in Black Stars arms. His eyes widened a fraction, then he spoke again.

"Hurry! Bring her inside if you don't want her to bleed to death!" Needless to say, Black Star raced inside and laid her down in record time. A tiny smirk crossed Sten's face, then it was concerned again.

Black Star hovered nearby anxiously. "Is she ok doc? Is she-"

Stein jabbed him in the arm with a needle, and he slumped to the floor with a _Thud! _He was instantly asleep.

"Hmmm, thats better, now onto Maka." Stein murmured. He patched up what he could, and made her an eyepatch, beautifully decorated with angel wings in the middle. **(Won't spoil reason for eyepatch pattern) **

Black Star magically woke up right then. He saw that Maka was still unconscious, and opened his mouth to speak, when Stein suddenly covered his mouth from behind.

"Be quiet if thats even possible for you, she needs her rest. And i need to talk to you." He glowered at the professor, for jabbing at his ego.

"Of course i can old man, what's to talk about? Im not letting her go home after what happened to her." The look in his eye almost _dared _Stein to challenge him, making the Doctor chuckle. Earning a incredulous look from The aqua-haired boy.

"That's actually what i wanted to talk to you about. Would you be able to take her in with you?" Stein really did smirk at the shocked look on Black Star's face. "What, don't agree?" He challenged.

"WHAT?! A GOD NEVER ABANDONS HIS MOST LOYAL MINIONS! HAHAHAHAH-" And he was knocked out again, this time by Stein's fist in his face. The last thing he heard was, "I'll get her an apartment near your house." He fell unconscious before he could agree.

She finally woke up a few hours later, for a ten year old girl, she was smart **(This **_**IS**_** Maka were talking about, after all) **she knew without being told that she only had one good eye now, and knew where she was the second she woke up. In Steins "Lab".

"Oh good, your awake." Came a voice from behind her, she didn't have to ask who it was. She wasn't half deaf yet. **(Hahaha XD)**

"So how am i Stein?" She settled for, not sure what else to ask. He studied her a moment before answering.

"Well, i couldn't fully repair you eye, but i could stop the bleeding. I gave you an eyepatch to cover the damage i couldn't fix."

And sure enough when she saw her reflection, she saw the decorated eyepatch, and a bandage on her waist where her ribs were hit.

When black star woke up again, he gave them both the ok to leave. But as they walked down the footpath to the road, he could only think one thing.

_Why didn't she tell me she had a grigori soul? A rare and powerful soul like that could get her killed._

He would have laughed if he knew how ironic that would be.

The next day Black Star helped her move the last of her things into her new small house, which was actually right next to Black Star's. They had to only make two trips during the night, spirit wasn't exactly a generous father, spending all his money on drinking and hookers.

_**FIVE YEARS LATER:**_

Without the constant threat of her father looming over her, she had practiced in a disguise, becoming one of the top fighter/pilots in Everglade. **(Made that name up, no flames please...)**

Just after new years, on the 5th year a few days from when she became his neighbour, Black Star announced, somewhat regretfully, that he was leaving to join an airship, but she was too afraid to go. She liked the security of her small home, and didn't want to leave yet.

"YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF NOW MAKA! A GREAT GOD LIKE ME WISHES TO KEEP HIS FOLLOWERS!" Instead of smashing his skull with a book, she just laughed and waved as he disappeared down the street towards the towns small port, where the airships docked.

The week after he left, Maka got a job at a music club his parents owned near her home and Steins lab. (Which she was glad Stein was near)

She became 'one-eyed angel' as her stage name, and sang o the nightly crowd, making more than enough to pay her rent.

But to be honest, her life was a bit boring without Black Star. She wished there was some excitement in her life. She could fight, and fly an airship, but she had no use for either. T sum it up, life was now dull

Little did she know just _how much_ more exciting her life would soon get...

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**Wow… that took longer than i thought to write *Dies***

**So what do you all think? Is the start of my "Airship Adventures" any good? I REALLY hope so….**

**I didn't originally intend for the Maka-hurting to be as harsh as it was, only a light hit. (Sorry Spirit fans...)**

**SO LEAVE A GOOD REVIEW FOR ME TO READ! :P**

**Cya next chapter! :D**

**Tairulz**


	2. The Arrival of Soul and Co

**Hello peoples! Im currently supposed to be working on P.O.T.W, But I'm totally lost as to what to do next. So i decided to at LEAST update **_**SOMETHING**_** for you's people to read.**

**I and a vague idea about how to start this chapter, and thats enough for me to build on…. for now. That's how i write my Fics.**

**And thank you to the 6 people who have reviewed this story so far. I'll try not to put so many little authors notes in the chapter, the ones in the last chapter were mostly just little bits and pieces of side information i thought id fill you in on, guess i went overboard =_= don't lie… i totally did now that i go back and read it.**

**And i have decided crona will be a boy, for later on when i bring HIM into the story. (He's a guy in the anime anyway)**

**And before you ask, I've never read the manga.**

**And I've come up with a system to minimise authors notes in the middle of the chapter. I'll put a number like this - (1) **

**next to where i would usually put it, then explain it at the end authors note, ok? :D**

**Do i **_**REALLY **_**have to say what i do and don't own here? Cause there would have been romance in Soul Eater if i did.**

_**START OF CHAPTER - (SOUL'S P.O.V)**_

Today i landed our ship in Black Star's hometown. It was small, but he claims he grew up happy, so its cool enough.

We were here for a reason. There was an annual piloting competition being held there by Lord death, our medic, Kid's, father. **(1)**

According to the blue haired loud-mouth, there were three academies that sent representatives there to offer a job to whoever won the title, or promote them if they already were in an academy.

We weren't just there to watch, we were in desperate need of a new pilot. I had flown our ship all the way here, but actually _piloting _an airship for a living wasn't my strong point, i was more of the leader/fighter type.

There was a pilot on board up until a few days ago, a boy our age by the name of Hiro. Then he went and betrayed us.

He flew us into the area above the woods a few miles from Everglade, and gave us up to an enemy ambush. We barely all made it out alive, and i think Liz might have started to like him a little, to the disappointment of Kid.

Back to the point, we were all tired, but alive. We had no clue where to go next, until Black Star told us about his home town and the competition to go get a new pilot. I asked him where we would stay, we had no money for an inn, Hiro had ransacked us before he left to.

_"Don't worry about that Soul! I have a childhood friend there." He had said with a big goofy grin on his face._

_"Oh yeah? He must have been super patient to be friends with you." Liz snickered in the background. "How'd ya get him to be your friend? Bully him? hahahahhaha!" Patty had joined in now, both laughing. _

_Instead of punching and starting a brawl, he only smiled, like, a really nice smile, that just doesn't fit his face. Then he laughed._

_"It's a she actually, and if i even tried to bully her, she'd hit me." NOW i was interested, someone that could control Black Star? And a girl no less, impressive._

_"So whats her name?" I asked, only to get a "You'll have to ask her yourself! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"Oh yeah, that reminds me, i'm going to go home and visit her soon." Black Star said, suddenly eerily calm. We all agreed, we'd stay with Black Star's friend while the tournament was in place._

_None of us saw Hiro smirking evilly at the pilot's wheel…_

"So you think we'll find a new pilot Soul?" It was Kid, now standing next to me on the deck while i sat and steered. I sighed.

"I dunno Kid, i dunno."

"THE GREAT ME CAN ANSWER YOUR QUESTION KID! FOR I AM THE ALL-KNOWING STAR OF THE SHOW! YAHOOOOO!" And he jumped down from the crows nest to land in front of Kid.

"And just _how _do you know that?" Kid said, nobody missing his tone's sarcasm.

"I can't tell you yet, it's a surprise, i know somebody who can pilot." He stated. We all stared at him in shock.

"_And you didn't tell us sooner?!" WHY?!" _Liz all but shrieked in his ear.

"I was _going _to ask them to join after the tournament, they're one of the best pilots i know." For once not taking the bait.

"Oh, and one more thing." He called after us, catching up so he could say something else.

"She hasn't had the best childhood, so when we stay with my friend i want you to be really nice to her, got it?" We all nodded.

So we all decided to land in Everglade and see the place where Black Star grew up.

He was acting strange after we got off and onto the docks, he was looking around intently, searching for something. The Old-ish style **(2)** buildings a fair but small-looking distance from the docks.

We just shrugged it off and continued walking. When all of a sudden there was a cry of "_Black Star your HOME!" _And before any of us knew it, he was knocked to the ground by a girl slightly shorter than him, tackled in a hug.

He patted her back while small sniffling sounds came from the girl, who we assumed at that point was the childhood friend he mentioned.

"Come on, no need to cry over me, you of all people know i can take care of myself." He had that smile on his face again.

He helped her to stand up, she was still sniffling a little, but she was calmer now. "Are you still on an airship crew?" He laughed at the girls question. Then he nodded and smiled at her again.

She was cute, in a plain sort of way. Ash-blonde pigtails that almost reached down to her shoulders. She was wearing a guy's mechanic uniform that was a bit too big for her. She had no chest, but she also had really long legs to make up for it.

But what really got to me was her eye colour, a brilliant shade of emerald green that i hadn't seen before. Thats when i noticed the eyepatch on her right eye, and the scar that ran out the edge a bit.

_"When you see her face, just don't say anything. It wasn't her choice to bear a scar like she does." _Black Star's last words to us before we left the ship echoed in my head, wonder where a sweet looking girl like that would've got an eyepatch from…

"So where are they? Is it these people here?" She said, pointing at us, Black Star took her hand and led her over to where we were standing. She hid behind his shoulder, and peeked out at us.

"Guys, say hello to my best friend growing up, Maka." Wow, cool name, we all introduced ourselves to Maka.

"Pleased to meet you miss Maka, my name is death the kid, but the crew just call me Kid for short." Kid said in that polite formal manner he has sometimes for occasions.

"Hiya Maka!" Patty exclaimed. "Sorry about her, my names Liz, and thats my twin sister Patty." the twins were now introduced. Then it was my turn.

"Hey Maka, Black Star talks a lot about you. The names Soul, and I'm the Airships Captain. Nice to finally meet you." She smiled nervously at me, and i could have sworn she had the tiniest blush.

Last of all was Tsubaki's introduction, She approached where Black Star was standing and held her hand out to Maka.

"Hello Maka, I'm Tsubaki, its very nice to meet you after hearing so much about you from Black Star." Black Star helped her forward a bit, and she reached and shook the hand offered to her, then Tsubaki pulled her into a hug. Maka visibly stiffened.

"Oh! I'm sorry i didn't mean to upset you!" She immediately apologised and for the first time in this little meeting, Maka laughed. Then she smiled sadly.

"It's okay Tsubaki, really, it's just I'm not really very popular around here is all." Maka was then bear-hugged by Patty.

With all tension now gone, (For once Patty being hyper came in useful) we all stood there for a little while, talking and laughing with each other.

"So Maka, i see you're still a flatty-bookworm aren't ya?" Black Star had this shit-eating grin on his face, _never_ good, _EVER._

"Makaaa…..CHOP!" She slammed a massive book she seemingly pulled from nowhere into his thick skull, he fell to the ground in pain.

We all just stared in shock, slack-jawed. Black Star could take on half an enemy crew and laugh like a maniac, but then this tiny blonde girl downs him with just a book to the head? Wow… just wow… if she was any good with fighting and airship piloting, she would be perfect for our crew.

He didn't even know at the time just how ironic his words would be….

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_***Dies epic death* Oh my god… this took me a while to mentally plan out. As i said before, i just type without a plan usually.**_

_**Okay, now for explanations:**_

_**1- Lord death Runs the Shibusen airship academy, but he also plans the tournament. **_

_**2-They aren't exactly Medieval buildings, but more London kinda layout for the town, plus the docks, it sound a bit to modern to call it an airstrip.**_

_**I might just do that all the time, that way you don't have to be interrupted by so many little side notes. That includes my other stories as well.**_

_**This chapter was mainly just the crew arriving in town for the tournament, and meeting Maka.**_

_**Was it any good? Please tell me i didn't write an absolute pile of garbage… i hope not…**_

**Cya next chapter! :D**

**Tairulz**


	3. The Tournament Begins

_**Hello readers! :D don't worry, I've missed you all XD**_

_**So how many of YOU missed ME? Not many i'd bet….**_

_**Readers: NO! PISS OFF!**_

_**ME: *Goes and dies in Crona's emo corner***_

_**(My friend, Super Shadow21, wrote that dialogue. We were hanging out and she added that in…)**_

_**Okay, so last chapter what happened was Soul and his crew landed in Black Star's hometown, which for some reason i named Everglade… i have no idea why actually, just the first thing that popped into my head when i racked my brain for ideas.**_

_**So… i've kinda MOSTLY copied the crew's job list from Airship Grigori, but thats all! I swear! I am NOT copying the ENTIRE story! with a couple of minor changes:**_

_**SOUL - CAPTAIN**_

_**MAKA - PILOT (later is also mechanic)**_

_**KID - MEDIC**_

_**LIZ - MECHANIC (not very good at it though…)**_

_**PATTY - ELECTRONICS / HACKER**_

_**TSUBAKI - COOK**_

_**BLACK STAR - WEAPONS**_

_**I mean, can anyone of you actually SEE Black Star as anything else BUT weapons? No? Didn't think so….**_

_**I also made Tsubaki just the cook, Patty's…. enthusiasm… would be useful to hack out any other ship's com-links, at least thats MY opinion on that…**_

_**Maka will have THREE specialties, minor hacking, fighting, but piloting will always be her main strength. Thats just all i can really see her as: The pilot**_

_**So without further delay, lets start the chapter before an angry mob forms shall we? XD Hope you's all read this and GIVE ME A GOOD REVIEW! :D**_

_**START OF CHAPTER (SOUL'S P.O.V)**_

"Come on Maka, you should join the tournament." They were all in Maka's house, and Soul had thought everyone else but him was asleep, apparently he was wrong. I had only got up to get a drink, but i couldn't help but listen to what they were saying.

"No Black Star! He could find me again! thats the last thing i want, i'll lose my _other _eye too!"

What? Was someone looking for her to hurt her? One thing's for sure, i knew Black Star would defend his friends with his life.

I remember one time when we were attacked…

_Patty and Black Star had been in a huge argument today, and weren't speaking, yet again._

_"Were being attacked! Defence positions NOW!" I shouted, and the crew sprinted into action. _

_The enemy crew were boarding, one after the other, and pulling out pistols, they began to shoot at us._

_One of them had a gun aimed at Patty's chest, she was only staring with wide blue eyes, he grinned wickedly at her, before pulling the trigger. But it never hit her._

_"AHHHHH!" Black Star had taken the bullet to the shoulder, knocking Patty out of the way._

_"HOW DARE YOU WORTHLESS IDIOTS HURT YOUR GOD! I SHALL BEAT YOU ALL FOR THIS! YAHOOOOO!"_

_And with that he charged into battle, a crazed look in his eyes…_

What was so secret that they couldn't tell us? What was so special about Maka that she had to hide it? How was Black Star involved?

There were so many questions in my head at the moment. But then something occurred to me...

Maka had an eyepatch, and we'd all seen her down Black Star with that book, so i assumed she could fight. And Black Star had implied that he already knew the person he would ask to join….

So could that person be Maka?

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

The whole town was talking about it, the annual airship pilot's tournament, (A.A.T.P), where aspiring pilots usually made their fame.

We made our way to a absolutely ginormous clearing behind the town above the woods (Nowhere near where Hiro abandoned us thankfully).

There was a metal barrier marking the edge of the "arena" as some people were calling it. And several rows of stands, almost packed with people, from spectators to hopeful recruiters (which included us).

Then i noticed something. "Yo dude, where's Maka?" I asked. Black Star looked at me funny, then a grin crossed his face.

"She'll be here later, you'll see." Then he turned back to watching and waiting for the tournament to start. A circle opened up in the middle of the arena's floor, and Lord Death rose up on a small wooden stage. We saw no visible mic, but we could all hear him clearly.

"Heya! Hiya! Good to see ya! hows it going for everyone?" I think a few newcomers were staring at him in disbelief, the thought made me smirk, just imagining their faces.

He made a small speech, which i think just about nobody paid attention to. Then everyone perked up as Lord Death finally spoke the words we had all been waiting for

"Let the tournament begin, ROUND ONE!"

There were many aspiring pilots from all theee academies, everybody knew that Medusa and Aracne, the sisters who ran their own schools, had a long standing rival. The only time when they weren't at each others throats were when they made a temporary truce to gang up on Lord Deaths academy, Shibusen.

And he didn't just cheat and let his own academy win because he ran the tournament, even Kid, Lord Deaths own soon, wasn't given _much _special treatment. Everyone knew he was fair and would judge fairly within the rules.

Pilots of various skills competed that day, almost all of them eventually met their match. But one stood out.

Black Emerald **(1) **was their entry name, but it was common for almost nobody to put their actual real names. One after the other, they all lost to her. That was all anybody knew, that it was a girl, or woman, many assumed.

The tournament went on for almost a week. People went home for the night, then came back the next morning. Which, oddly enough, during the night was the only time we saw Maka since it started…

Finally, after all this waiting, Lord Death was about to announce the finals, and who would compete.

"I won't botherer with speeches, ill get straight to the point. The final round of this years Aeronautics Tournament will be…." We all held our breath, waiting for the suspension to end.

"Black Emerald and…." Really? another pause? i mean, come on… But it wasn't really a surprise Black Emerald had made it to the final battle, whoever she was, she was good, _really_ good…

"…Hiro." All the crew's jaws dropped open in sync. HIRO?! that traitor was here? What i wouldn't give to just smash his face into the ground right here and now.

I really hope Black Emerald wins…. it would only be a greater insult if such an undeserving traitor won.

"GO BLACK EMERALD! POUND HIRO INTO THE GROUND!" Liz, along with everyone else in my crew was shouting her encouragement to win as well, none of us wanted to see that two-timing bastard win after what he did.

I looked over to the seat next to me, and Black Star wasn't making a sound for once, he was quietly sitting down with a smirk on his face.

"Dude, Hiro's already lost." Was all he said.

"Why? Do you know who Black Emerald is?" I asked, and his smirk turned into an evil grin.

"You'll see… be prepared to lose Hiro, cause you've already lost…"

If Black Star was so confident that Hiro would lose…

Just who _was_ Black Emerald?

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_***Dies yet another awe-inspiring death***_

**I didn't really feel like writing the whole tournament, so i just skipped it.**

**Now for explanations:**

**1- I picked her tournament name based on her eye colour, and thought it would sound cooler if i put "Black" in it, it also has a kinda sonic ring to it, cause Super Shadow21's sitting next to me as i type this, and she's a MEGA sonic fan**

**Now a message from Super Shadow21 herself:**

**SUPER: HI GUYS! I'm to lazy to fix the spelling and grammar…..sorry….. You'll just have to suffer….**

**TAIRULZ: Really? =_= I'm not THAT horrible at grammar… am i?**

**SUPER: Yes, yes you are…**

**TAIRULZ:**__**Dammit… *Goes to emo corner***

**SUPER: SUFFER! XD**

**TAIRULZ *magically recovers* Meanie! I'll write a story that kills off sonic AND shadow!**

**SUPER: You wouldn't dare… *Death Glare***

**Alright, i'll end the dialogue there. I just got home from hanging out anyway, its about an hour from when i first started the end authors notes, my laptop went flat…. =_=**

**So anyway, i hope you enjoyed this story :)**

**Cya next chapter! :D**

**Tairulz**


End file.
